1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ceiling fan apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ceiling fan globe gasket in operative communication between a ceiling fan and associated globe to maintain vibration free association between the globe and the ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mounting of ceiling fans and associated illumination structure, the illumination globe associated with such structure is positioned relative to the ceiling fan utilizing threaded fasteners directed radially through a cylindrical mounting flange of the ceiling fan. During continued use and vibration of the ceiling fan, the fasteners tend to withdraw relative to the globe to permit the globe to loosen and ultimately separate relative to the ceiling fan. To overcome deficiencies of the prior art, the instant invention utilizes a resilient cylindrical gasket mounted between the ceiling fan and the globe to maintain a vibration free association therewith.
Various gasket structure has been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,109; 4,580,794; 4,956,226; and 4,170,365.
The gasket structure of the prior art has heretofore failed to recognize the operative association between a ceiling fan and illumination globe to maintain a vibration free association therebetween and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.